


With Visions of Carrie Fisher in my Head

by kcracken



Category: Bandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: The death of Carrie Fisher has affected generations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was if all of the voices in my head cried out and were suddenly silenced. I have used my oddball pairings to convey a few thoughts about this year and all the people we've lost, especially in the SciFi/Fantasy world. It's short, but I think it's pretty sweet.

“She was my first crush.”

The group seated around the bar lifted their heads to look at the person speaking. “Man, that white dress and then the metal bikini…” Spencer trailed off and sighed. The others all nodded.

“She was amazing in The Blues Brothers,” Frank added from beside Spencer. He smiled a little as he spun what was left of his beer in the glass. “She, like, played off Belushi so well.”

“You can’t forget Under the Rainbow,” Andy added.

From beside him, Brendon giggled through his tears. “Oh my God, that movie was so funny. Chevy Chase is awesome.” Andy smiled fondly at him.

There was a brief silence before Pete slammed his hand on the bar. “This year sucks.”

Jon bumped him lightly with his shoulder. “Not all of it.”

Pete let out a sigh. “No, not everything, but most things. Like, my childhood has pretty much died.”

“We’re all the same, Pete. Carrie Fisher was the crush of a generation,” Patrick said. “Bowie and Prince made the soundtrack of the 80’s. Christmas is never Christmas before Hans Gruber falls off the Nakatomi Tower.”

"Gene Wilder. Kenny Baker. Anton Yelchin,” Mikey adds. “Some expected, most tragic. Pete’s right. This year has sucked.”

“Someone needs to watch over Betty White 24/7,” Joe said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once more there was silence as everyone sought condolence in their drinks. Eventually Gerard spoke up in a soft voice. “You guys wanna come over to the house and watch A New Hope through Force Awakens? It’d be an appropriate memorial.”

There was a lot of head nodding and some mumbles of confirmation. They all got up and headed towards the door. Gerard and Patrick were the last two. Gerard had stopped and put a glass on the counter, pouring in a generous amount of scotch. “May the Force be with you, Carrie.”

He moved over to Patrick, who leaned in to kiss his cheek. As they turned to close the door, they stopped. Gerard blinked hard, wondering if he was just having a hallucination. Sitting at the bar, much like the end of Return of the Jedi, were six transparent images. There was the Goblin King (Bowie), Severus Snape (Rickman), Pavel Checkov (Yelchin), Willy Wonka (Wilder), all surrounding Leia Organa Solo and R2-D2 (Baker). He glanced at Patrick to see his boyfriend with the same look of wonder.

The image of Leia raised the glass in a salute. The two men heard words in their heads they would never forget: “The Force is with you. You are one with the Force.”


End file.
